


It's Over

by Halevetica



Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Angst, Canon flashback, Happy Ending, I really suck at tagging, I'm Sorry, Ineffable Husbands (Good Omens), M/M, Mutual Pining, Oblivious Crowley (Good Omens), Post-Canon, Sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-04
Updated: 2019-07-04
Packaged: 2020-06-03 19:51:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19470994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Halevetica/pseuds/Halevetica
Summary: Crowley can't stand Aziraphale's constant rejection so he's giving up on the angel. Or trying to anyway.





	It's Over

"This is ridiculous. You are ridiculous. I don't even know why I'm still talking to you," Crowley huffed, stepping away from Aziraphale, whom he was practically nose to nose with.

"Well frankly, neither do I," Aziraphale spat in return.

"Enough, I'm leaving," Crowley turned and headed for the way he'd come. He knew Aziraphale wouldn't listen to reason. He never did.

"You can't leave, Crowley," Aziraphale's tone said desperately.

This gave the demon pause.

"There isn't anywhere to go."

Crowley turned back to Aziraphale to see that he looked unfazed once again. Perhaps Crowley had imagined the desperation in the angel's tone. Wanted to hear it.

"It's a big universe. Even if this all ends up in a puddle of burning goo, we can go off together," Crowley waved his hands around the empty park. He knew what Aziraphale would say, but he had to ask anyway, with the hopes that maybe, finally, after all these years, the angel felt the same way.

"Go off together? Listen to yourself," Aziraphale frowned. He looked uncomfortable, as if Crowley had just suggested something heinous.

"How long have we been friends? Six thousand years," Crowley wanted to continue. Wanted to ask how many more years it would take for Aziraphale to stop choosing heaven over him. How many years until he realized heaven didn't care.

"Friends? We're not friends. We are an angel and demon, we have nothing whatsoever in common. I don't even like you," Aziraphale huffed once again.

It was denial, and Crowley knew that. The angel might not have felt the same way that he did but there was no denying that they were friends.

"You do," Crowley drawled, taking a few steps forward.

"Even if I did know where the antichrist was, I wouldn't tell you. We're on opposite sides," Aziraphale's eyes skidded to the left and then the right, trying to avoid Crowley directly.

"We're on our side," the demon snapped. When would Aziraphale finally get that?

"There is no our side, Crowley. Not anymore."

Crowley frowned.

"It's over."

And there it was. The phrase Crowley had hoped to never hear Aziraphale say to him. He hadn't imagined the Arrangement would last forever, in fact he was surprised it had lasted this long but to break things off after all this time? And with such ease?

"Right." Crowley tried to hide the pain he was feeling. He was never more thankful for his glasses.

"Well then," His voice broke ever so slightly. He hoped Aziraphale didn't catch it. He turned to walk away, not seeing the heartbreaking look on Aziraphale's face.

"Have a nice dooms day," the demon called over his shoulder. He made his way to his awaiting car and slipped inside.

He gripped the steering wheel and squeezed. He'd thought he'd known pain. Loving someone who didn't feel the same way was the worst feeling, or so he'd thought. This took the cake.

Having Aziraphale in his life was good enough for Crowley that he never pushed the issue, but now...now he'd lost the angel for good. There wasn't going to be anymore lunches at the Ritz, or daring rescues. No more Arrangement. No more Aziraphale. If only he hadn't fallen, he'd be on Aziraphale's side. Or at least the side Aziraphale thought he was on.

Crowley grit his teeth as he forced himself to start the car.

-

It was the third day of the rest of their lives and Crowley was staring at his cell phone. Aziraphale's name was flashing across the screen as it buzzed for his attention. He had been avoiding the angel since their respective trials.

Crowley was thrilled that he was free of Hell's wrath and that the apocalypse was no longer in limbo, but he felt more defeated than he ever had. He had his final lunch at the Ritz with his angel and that was that. He remembered sitting on the park bench watching Aziraphale's smile as he spoke about making Michael miracle him a towel. It was a sight Crowley would likely never forget. When he invited Aziraphale to lunch, he knew it would be for the last time and yet he was just as excited as he always was to spend time with the angel.

They parted ways after and Crowley remembered the conversation, painfully clear.

"That was delightful," Aziraphale hummed as they stepped into the warm air outside of the Ritz.

"Aziraphale," Crowley turned to the angel, with a sad look in his eyes that went unseen behind his glasses.

"Yes?" Aziraphale turned with a fond smile.

"You stay out of trouble, you hear?"

"I do try," Aziraphale snickered.

"Try a little harder, I don't want to hear of something terrible happening to you, it would...be a shame," Crowley swallowed at the thought of not keeping such close tabs on the angel like he had in the past. Saving him from the many disincorporation's.

"Is everything alright?" Aziraphale frowned then.

"It seems like it will be," Crowley gestured to their surroundings as if talking about humanity itself.

Aziraphale pondered that response a moment.

"Goodbye... angel," Crowley fought to keep the waiver out of his tone. This was harder than he thought.

"I'll see you later, Crowley," Aziraphale waved.

Crowley didn't have the heart to tell him that he wouldn't. It'd be best that he figured it out on his own.

Another buzz let Crowley know that he now had a voicemail. Aziraphale hadn't left a voicemail yesterday.

"Crowley, I do wish you'd pick up. I've been thinking and well I had the horrible realization that our last conversation sounded an awful lot like you saying goodbye. For good. I hope I'm wrong. I'd hate to lose my best friend. Perhaps I'm jumping to conclusions. Please, call me."

Crowley closed his eyes as he listened to Aziraphale's voice.

A banging on his front door sounded then.

"Crowley, I know you're home, I can sense you, open up. I just want to talk," Aziraphale's voice shouted from outside his door.

Crowley let out a groan as he made his way to the door. He whipped it open.

"Damn it, Aziraphale, how am I meant to get over you if you won't leave me be?" Crowley snapped.

Aziraphale gaped at the demon in front of him.

"Get over me? So you were saying goodbye," Aziraphale frowned sadly. The sadness quickly turned to anger though and Aziraphale was shoving Crowley backwards.

"You listen to me. I will not allow you to...to...push me away. We've not spent the last six thousand years pretending there was nothing more here, for you to give up once we're finally free. How could you say goodbye like that? Like I meant nothing to you?" Aziraphale released Crowley with a pout, straightening the black jacket.

"Pretending like there was nothing more here? And what do you mean how could I say goodbye like you meant nothing to me? If I remember correctly you ended this days ago. 'It's over' were your exact words. You, angel, are the one who gave up, not me," Crowley snapped leaning forward, his eyes darting to the angel's lips briefly.

Aziraphale dropped his head in shame, "I'm sorry. I was afraid. How was I to know we could win this? I thought if I ended it before I lost you, it might hurt less. I was wrong. Then you came back for me, again. You never do give up, at least til now. I guess you finally got tired of waiting for me. Not that I can blame you, I've been a terrible friend. I'm so sorry, Crowley, please forgive me."

"You're an angel, you're already forgiven, job description and all that," Crowley waved a nonchalant hand.

"I don't want heaven's forgiveness. I want yours," Aziraphale reached for Crowley's hands, taking them in his.

Crowley blinked at the angel.

"I don't want this to be over, in fact I want to stop pretending."

"Right, and what is it we were pretending?" Crowley frowned.

"That there's not more going on here. Between us."

"More between us?"

"Love, Crowley," Aziraphale huffed impatiently.

Crowley's jaw clenched and he yanked his hands from Aziraphale's grasp. "Now you're mocking me. That's low, angel." He stepped back.

"I'm not mocking you, Crowley. I'm trying to say yes to you for once," Aziraphale sighed, taking a step towards the demon.

"Yes to what? I'm not asking anything, not anymore," Crowley threw his hands up. The one time he wasn't asking Aziraphale something and he wanted to say yes.

"Surely I didn't misread your intentions all these millennia," Aziraphale suddenly looked nervous. His hands wrung anxiously, and his brows furrowed.

"My intentions?" Crowley was even more confused now.

"Your feelings for me. I thought...perhaps I was wrong...just friends then, I guess," The disappointment in his tone didn't go unnoticed.

"You know about my feelings for you?" Crowley squawked at the angel.

"Well of course, you made very obvious. I just never had the guts to give in to mine."

"Give in to yours? You mean to say you have feelings for me?" Crowley had to be hearing wrong. Was this a dream? Had he fallen into a depressive coma?

"You...didn't know?" Aziraphale frowned.

"Know? How could I have possibly known that?" Crowley threw his hands up again.

"I made it obvious."

"What part of any of that was obvious? You turned me down, Aziraphale, Over and over and over and over again, and then once more," Crowley threw his arms around dramatically as he spoke, his hips swaying slightly along with them.

"Oh, my dear, I'm sorry. I didn't know how to say yes before. I was afraid of what our sides would say. But of course I love you, I have for far longer than I care to admit."

Crowley paused, his mouth parted slightly at Aziraphale's words. The words he'd been dying to hear for so long.

"And now we're free, and you're saying goodbye," Aziraphale gave another pout.

"No, I'm here. I don't want to say goodbye. Heaven- Hell- everyone knows I don't want to be without you. I love you, Aziraphale. I just didn't know you felt the same way," Crowley stepped in and took the angel's hands.

"Well I do. More than...anything. You mean the world to me," Aziraphale gave a fond smile.

Instead of responding, Crowley leaned in and pressed a kiss to Aziraphale's lips. It was deep and passionate. Something neither of them were used to.

"Oh, well that was..." Aziraphale trailed off with a blush.

"Tickety boo?" Crowley finished with a smirk.

Aziraphale smiled before pressing up on his toes and catching Crowely's lips in another kiss.

This was definitely new for them, but they would get used to it. They had eternity after all.

**Author's Note:**

> Couldn't sleep so I decided to write something a bit angsty...I know it's shit, just go with it. thanks.


End file.
